Phantom Moon
by Linzerj
Summary: Danny discovers he's a Native American, with another secret aside from his ghost half...and with this, he must help conquer impossible challenges. Will he be strong enough this time? Or will he fall and fail...? Canon Pairings. Set between New Moon & Eclipse. Divided into unknown number of parts. Part 1 Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I was bores one night and then thought, _Hey, why not do a DP/Twilight crossover where Danny has even more cool powers?!_ So I went ahead and wrote this! Hope you like!

I know more about Danny Phantom then I do Twilight. I only saw the movies Twilight and New Moon. I didn't read the books yet...

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, am I correct? And Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom. I own the plot. Period.

* * *

_**Phantom Moon**_

**Prologue**

The Native American boys gathered around the newspaper clipping Sam had placed on the table. After a moment of staring, Jacob spoke.

"Is it him, Sam?" he asked.

"I think so," Sam replied.

"Should we contact him now, or let him come to us?"

"We'll contact him, telling him to bring all his stuff, and one friend, if he wants, on his 15th birthday, which is tomorrow."

The boys dispersed, leaving the picture from the newspaper on the table. It showed a raven-haired boy with ice-blue eyes wearing jeans, a red-and-white T-shirt, and red-and-white sneakers, standing in front of an invention with his parents. His name was Danny Fenton, known to the pack as the lost werewolf. And, unknown to the pack, another secret hung over the boy, threatening his very existence almost every single day.

**Chapter 1**

Danny Fenton stared out the plane window. It was a small plane, meant for only a few passengers and the pilot. He and his girlfriend, Sam Manson, sat together. There was an elderly couple and a lone young man as well, along with the pilot, and that was all. The bleak-looking forests of Forks, Washington whizzed by far below, a green and brown and gray blur. Danny sighed.

It was the day after his fifteenth birthday, which was arguably one of the worst birthdays so far. His parents had chosen that day to admit he was adopted, a Native American from a Native American reservation in Forks called La Push. They had gotten a letter in the mail telling Maddie and Jack that Danny should come immediately, and with a girlfriend if he wished. Tucker and Jazz were in charge of ghost management while Danny was off, though he did plan on returning. He had taken Sam out of lack of anyone else who was willing to come.

"Danny, it'll be OK," Sam said, breaking the silence on the plane. "We'll be landing soon, and the motel we're staying at is supposed to be nice. And I'm sure there's a reason behind your real parents wanting you back, anyway."

"But they _died_, Sam!" Danny exclaimed. "My real parents died after I was born, and that's why I was adopted. The tribe wants me back so I can learn about my heritage and stuff. But _why?!_"

"Danny…" Sam began, only to be cut off by the pilot saying, "Attention all passengers, we have landed. Please exit in an orderly fashion. You will receive your belongings outside. Thank you for flying with us."

"Come on, it can't be that bad!" Sam tried again, but when they stepped out of the plane, they were greeted by a cloud of mist that started to soak through their clothes. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Nice place," he grumbled. Sam took to it instantly, he noticed; but, then again, she was a Goth, and preferred darkness over sunshine.

They grabbed their stuff and looked around the parking lot. There was almost no one there. Then a young Native American man, around 16, pulled up in a car. He walked over to them.

"Are you Daniel Fenton and Samantha Manson?" he asked. Danny and Sam nodded, and he smiled. "Great. I'm Jacob Black, but my friends call me Jake."

"I'm called Danny," Danny said, shaking his hand. It felt strong, but also strangely warm. Jacob noticed Danny's hand felt strong, too, but strangely _cold_, not warm like he had been expecting.

"And I'm called Sam. Don't call me anything else if you want to keep your head," Sam said, shaking his hand.

"Is she serious?" Jake asked Danny in a whisper. The raven-haired teen nodded. And Jake forced a smile.

"Well, you guys can hop in. We should be there in no time," Jake said, motioning to his car. They piled in, and Jake drove off towards La Push.

_His hand was colder than it should have been,_ Jake thought, confused. _It was colder than a human's, possibly colder than a vampire's. Why wasn't it warm if he _is_ one of us?_

_Why was his hand so warm?_ Danny thought at the same time. _It was warmer than Sam's hand or Tucker's hand or Jazz's hand. Why? What's going on?_

The answer was something unimaginable to even the great Danny Fenton/Phantom.

* * *

I couldn't think of a better way to start it. I have the whole middle and end planned out in my head, but the beginning... not so much. Whatever, I hope you like where this story goes!

Oh, in a review, can someone tell me who the werewolves are? I know there's Jacob and Sam, and there's... Quil and Embry, right? And I think there's a Seth, Jared, and Paul...

In reviews, could someone _please_ tell me if I'm missing any, and also the werewolf descriptions? PLEASE?! If not... well, that'll be an interesting experience...

Anywho, thanks so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to my reviewers so far! You all get a bunny!

()()  
(o.o)  
(u_u)

There's your bunny! Enjoy the next chapter!

I HAD this all written out, then something happened and my window closed and it didn't save this! The words I could say about my computer...!

Please take note this is my first Twilight fic, but I DID finish all the books!!! JAKE IS AN IDIOT IN BREAKING DAWN!!! I mean... after Bella becomes a vampire and after he imprints on Renesmee, when he... well... I already spoiled so much for others who have yet to read all the Twilight books! Why go on?!?! (But I HOPE you know what I'm talking about if you HAVE read all the books.)

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT THINGY AND MY LAPTOP, YAY!!!

* * *

_**Phantom Moon**_

**Chapter 2**

As Danny and Sam got out of Jake's car, a couple of Native American teenagers walked over to greet them. From Danny's guess, there was a leader of these guys - the one who stepped forward.

"Hi, I'm Sam," he introduced, shaking Danny's hand. "You must be Danny."

"Yeah, that's me," Danny said, a bit nervous. "This is my friend Sam Manson."

"Hi," Sam Manson said, shaking Sam Uley's hand.

"Sam and Sam. That's going to be fun," Sam Uley chuckled to himself. "Anyway, these are Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, and - well, you've met Jake." Sam Uley guestured to each person in turn as he said his (or her) name.

"Hi," Sam Manson (I'm just gonna call her Sammy) said to the rest of them, waving. Danny gave a slight smile and a small wave before rubbing the back of his neck, feeling out of place again.

"So... do you know where we're supposed to stay?" Danny asked, breaking the kind of awkward silence that fell over everyone.

"Somewhere in Forks, by the high school," Sam replied.

"Wait, we have to go to school still?!" Sammy exclaimed.

"Sad, isn't it?" the youngest one, Seth, muttered. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Well, I was _hoping_ we didn't have school..." Danny mumbled.

"Thanks for crushing my dreams of a very, very long vacation," Sammy said sarcastically. Sam, Jake, and Quil chuckled lightly.

"Anyway, here's the adress to the motel you'll be staying at," Sam said, handing Danny a piece of paper. The blue-eyed boy took it and mumbled, "Thanks..."

"You're supposed to come back here after school everyday," Sam said. "Tomorrow we're having a bonfire down at the beach."

"That sounds great!" Sammy said. "We'll definitely be there!"

"Yeah, what she said," Danny said, forcing a half-smile. "We'll see you then..."

"See you then," Sam repeated before walking away with the others. Danny and Sammy (I'll call her Sam again*) began to walk towards the place where they were going to stay.

"Hey, did you notice anything... _weird_ about those guys?" Danny said as the motel came into sight.

"What? No, not really, other than the fact that they're all freakishly tall," Sam replied. She paused before adding, "Unless you mean how Leah's the only girl in the whole group..."

"No, no," Danny replied. "They felt... warm. Too warm. Warmer than you or Tucker or Jazz."

"I guess they _were_ a little warmer than normal..." Sam mused as they reached the door.

"But don't you think it's weird at all?" Danny asked, stopping in front of the door. "Their hands are too warm, they're all _way_ too tall - what if... what if they're something supernatural?"

"Like ghosts?" Sam asked.

"No!" Danny cried. "If you've ever payed attention to when I touch you, you'd notice I'm - "

"You're too cold for a normal human, I know," Sam replied. "It's 'cause of your ghost powers and ice abilities."

"Yeah, so - "

"Danny, can't we just go to sleep and talk about this in the morning?" Sam said, yawning. "C'mon. You're probably worried about nothing, anyway..."

Danny sighed as he followed Sam into the motel. Something about Forks just didn't seem right.... it didn't seem right at all.

* * *

Wooh, I finished it!!! Yes!!!! I'm so happy!!!

I know some people, like Sam, were out of character, but.... hey, don't judge me, okay?!?!

*From now on, whenever Sam Manson and Sam Uley are in the same room or general area, Sam Manson will be called either Sammy or Samantha and Sam Uley will be called Sam, OK?

That's it. OH, WAIT!!! This is WAAAAY before Breaking Dawn - somewhere between the end of New Moon and the beginning of Eclipse, I guess you could say. And.... now that's it. LATERS!!!


	3. Chapter 3

OK, I'm sorry I've been neglecting this, I really am! I'll try and be better, I promise!

Oh, and Sam and Danny meet Bella and the vampires in this chapter, huzzah! And remember, this takes place...I think between New Moon and Eclipse.

...Jacob, do the disclaimer.

Jacob: Linzerj does not own Twilight or Danny Phantom. Danny Phantom is property of Butch Hartman and Twilight is property of Stephenie Myer.

* * *

_**Phantom Moon**_

**Chapter 3**

Danny groaned as a bright light began to shine through the darkness of his closed eyes. Opening his blue orbs and drowsily sitting up, all he could think about was food. He just hoped his mom didn't use any of her gadgets to cook again -

Danny's eyes snapped fully open when he remembered that his mom wasn't there. He was alone in Forks, Washington, with only Sam as a reminder of home.

Groaning some more, the half-ghost rolled out of bed and threw on his clothes before checking the clock. It was 6:00 am. With another groan, Danny ran a comb through his hair a few times before groggily trudging into the other part of their motel room, phasing through the door instead of walking through it.

Sam was already up, and had apparently ordered room service, for there was a tray with cereal, toast, muffins, milk, juice, and assorted fruits on the tiny table. Sam looked up and drowsily smiled. "Hey Danny," she said with a yawn. "Sleep OK?"

"Yeah, I guess," Danny said, rubbing his eyes. "It's pretty cool how we got one of the bigger rooms with the divider thingy and all."

"Yeah, it is," Sam said. "C'mon, eat before we go to school."

"What time does school start around here?" Danny asked.

"Seven, which means we have a little under an hour to get our things in order," Sam said. Danny just nodded as he poured himself a bowl of cereal and began to eat.

Danny sighed, walking towards the lunch room and glad that he would see Sam again. Their school scheduals weren't exactly the same, meaning, much to Danny's dismay, that they did not have every single class together. On the bright side, they were able to meet up at lunch.

After getting a tray of the school lunch (pasta with meatballs with a side salad and a milk carton), Danny spotted Sam wandering among the tables, looking for a place to sit, or looking for him. He walked over with a soft, "Hey, Sam."

"Oh, hey, Danny," Sam said absentmindedly, scanning the room again. "See anywhere to sit?"

Danny looked around, searching for two open chairs at the same table. Then he spotted a table with a few open seats at the back of the room.

"Over there," he said, nodding towards the table. Sam nodded and followed him over, sitting in the two seats at the edge of the table, a little ways away from the two girls and one boy occupying the other seats.

"Hi there," the girl with brown eyes and brown hair said, smiling at them. "My name's Bella, Bella Swan. Are you new here?"

"Yeah, we just transferred," Sam replied, holding out a hand. "I'm Samantha Manson, but call me Sam, please."

Bella nodded, saying, "My real name's Isabella, but Bella just sounds better, you know?"

Danny gave a small nod. "My name's Danny Fenton. Nice to meet you," he said, shaking her hand next.

The boy next to Bella, who had bronze hair and golden eyes, nodded. "I'm Edward Cullen, and this is my sister - "

"I'm Alice, it's nice to meet you," the pixie-like girl said cheerfully, giving a small wave.

Danny nodded, picking at his pasta. "Um...so what's it like around here?"

"Uh...well, it's usually rainy and dark and dull," Bella said, a hint of laughter in her voice. "On those ocassional sunny days, some people-" she looked toward Alice and Edward - "skip school to go off on camping trips and such."

"Cool, cool," Danny said, nodding. "So...der...what do you know about the kids down at La Push?"

The Cullen kids froze for a moment, and Bella gulped nervously. "Oh, um, well...they're just like regular kids. Only Native Americans. On a reserve. They tend to get pretty big sometimes, and...they're...alright..."

Danny nodded slowly, taking this in as Sam rushed in to ask other questions he tuned out. So they were 'alright', huh? Then why did he seem to feel a weird vibe from some of them?

"Well, uh, there's the bell," Alice said, and then a bell was ringing. "We're gonna be late..."

"Yeah, well, see you later," Danny said, reaching out to shake Edward's hand. The bronze-haired boy shook it hesitantly, and another weird feeling shot through him.

He wasn't La Push-kid warm, that's for sure. But he wasn't even regular human warm. His skin...was the same temperature as Danny's. The thought made him shiver.

Were these kids halfa's, too? Or was there creatures in Forks - creatures that shouldn't exist?

"His hand was the same temperature as ours," Edward hissed to the rest of the Cullens after school. "But he definitely was _not _a vampire. He's not even human. I think he might have some werewolf blood in him - I could smell a bit of it - but there's this aura of...of _death_ around him. And I couldn't read his thoughts at all."

"I could barely read his future, too," Alice murmured. "It's like with the wolves. He's a whole new race!"

"Well, we'll just see what happens," Carslile decided. "If he proves too dangerous...we will ask for permission to kill him."

* * *

O.o THE EVIL CLIFFIE OF DOOM! AND IT IS JUST FOR YOU!

I like making evil cliffies...but that's beside the point. I hope you are enjoying this read, please stay tuned for the next installment whenever I find time to write it! :D See you later!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait, but...Writer's Block, Plot Bunnies of Doom, Homework, and more have kept me from writing! :O But I'm back with the 4th chapter of Phantom Moon! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom, and Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me.

* * *

_**Phantom Moon**_

**Chapter 4**

Sam sighed as Danny paced around their small apartment room, muttering nonsense to himself. She couldn't take it.

"Danny, knock it off already!" the goth girl suddenly cried. Danny turned to look at her, his ice-blue eyes momentarily flashing neon green.

"I can't, Sam!" he shot back. "There's something weird about this town, and I have to figure out what!"

"What, you think that vampires and werewolves live here or something?" Sam asked, sarcasm evident in her voice. However, despite the sarcasm, Danny's eyes lit up.

"That's exactly it!" he exclaimed. Sam let out a groan.

"Sam, think!" the halfa told her, beginning to pace again. "The Cullen kids were cold - as cold as me, maybe colder, which is why they didn't feel as warm as your hands do to me. But those La Push kids' hands were burning hot to me!"

"So that makes the Cullens vampires and the La Push kids werewolves?" Sam asked skeptically.

"Yes!" Danny cried. "It just makes sense!"

"Well, whatever you say, I'm not buying it until I get cold, hard proof," Sam grumbled. Danny grinned.

"Then we'll have to go and get your evidence, won't we?" the halfa asked mischiviously as the white rings turned him into Danny Phantom. Sam's purple eyes widened.

"Oh no," she warned. "Danny!"

But Danny had already grabbed Sam and, invisible and intangible, took off in the direction of La Push to get evidence that they were werewolves and to prove the Cullens were vampires.

"Danny, let's go back, you're right, I -"

"Shut up, Sam, they'll hear us!"

"But -"

"Quiet!"

Sam glared at the ghost boy, even though she couldn't see him. Stupid know-it-all...

And then they heard voices.

"Hey, Sam, I found the trail of some bloodsucker -"

"Really? That's great!"

" -But it went over to the Cullen's side."

"I found the scent over here again, though! Whoever this was, they knew of this boundary!"

"They were criss-crossing through it to make our lives more difficult?"

"Exactly!"

"...We'll see if we can find them anywhere near the border now to alert them. If we can't, then we'll just see if we can find whoever this was on our own."

Danny and Sam phased through some trees, still invisible, stumbling across the La Push group that had greeted Danny earlier. Sam, the leader, was nodding...and then he was a giant black wolf.

Within the next few seconds, the rest of the group phased into giant wolves as well, each a unique color. Sam stifled a gasp as Danny's draw dropped open.

The La Push kids weren't werewolves exactly, but they were some kind of werewolf breed. The two Amity Park ghost fighters watched as the giant wolves darted off through the foliage. After a few minutes, Sam whispered, "You were right, Danny."

"What about - ?"

"The conversation kinda proves the Cullen-vampire theory in a way, too," Sam growled. "Just...can we go home now? For some reason this feels really...vulnerable."

Danny shrugged. "Fine, I guess..."

"I still hate spying."

* * *

Unseen to Danny and Sam, the Cullens were lurking in the upper branches of the trees on their side of the river, overhearing everything.

"That white-haired boy...he's the same kid from school," Alice announced after they had left the vicinity of the area.

"Then he truly is a threat?" Carslile asked Alice. The pixie-like vampire frowned.

"Like I said before, I can't see his future at all," she replied worridly.

"Then is it decided?" Jasper asked. Carslile sighed.

"I do not know. Perhaps...perhaps we should spy on them for a night, to confirm if the boy is truly a threat."

* * *

Another cliffie of doom, just for you! :O What will happen next in Phantom Moon? I don't know! I'm just as unsuspecting as you are!

Review, please! Flames will be used to burn the Volturi, but kind reviews will be used to make this the best it can be!


	5. Chapter 5

I'M SO SORRY! I'm a horrible person, leaving you like that! ...Well, I mean, I've actually been neglecting quite a few stories (and therefore fans), so...at least you're not alone. ^^; Yeah...Sorry!

Anyway...this one leaves off with another cliffhanger, hopefully to get me back into this story. But...I've been sidetracked lately. For one thing, I have school - lots of extracurriculars, mostly with the FFA - and I've also become addicted to TMNT and Maximum Ride recently. Therefore, my interest in Danny Phantom and Twilight has significantly dropped. But...but at least I'm still writing, right? ...

*sigh* Well...again, sorry...but, I will have a job over the summer, so I don't know how often I'll be on, and then next year I've got all honors classes...again. I'll try, guys, I'll try, but I make no guarantees on anything. If you have any requests or ideas for upcoming chapters, please, drop them off in the comment box, and I'll see if they give me inspiration.

That being said...I hope this makes up for it, I hope I get back on track with this soon...and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**_Phantom Moon_**

**_Chapter 5_**

Jacob couldn't help wrinkling his nose. Danny must have been hanging out with the Cullens, or at least been _way_ to close for Jacob's liking; the scent of _vampire_ lingered all over the boy, and his girlfriend.

Or…well, what if the _vamps_ had been spying on Danny or something, trying to see if he was, in fact, a werewolf? What _would_ they do if they learned Danny was a werewolf first, and on their territory? Of course, the kid didn't know anything – at least, that's what they all thought – so maybe they should explain…? No. No, no, no. Jacob, and pretty much the rest of the pack, _despised_ the stupid 'vegetarian-vampires'. No matter what they said their diet consisted of, they were still _human_ blood-suckers at heart.

So…maybe they should tell Danny, and get this all over with before the kid transformed? …If he transformed. The pack was still a bit…iffy with that piece of information.

But, anyway…they all _had_ noticed Danny was acting a bit different. His girlfriend Sam, too. Was…was Danny _going_ to morph soon, perhaps? Maybe he already had, and told his girlfriend, but no one else. Or…or maybe they were sharing a _different _secret? …Nah, the two weren't old enough, and they certainly didn't seem the type.

So, what was making the two act so tense? There really were no other secrets, not in Forks…right?

* * *

Of course there were other secrets in Forks; but Jacob Black didn't know that. He didn't know that the 'lost werewolf' was also a human/ghost hybrid, who fought ghosts on a daily basis, and knew about werewolves and vampires. But, as previously stated: no one else knew that, except for Danny and, of course, Sam Manson.

Sam was pretty familiar with this whole 'monsters are real' thing by now, having to deal with random ghost attacks pretty much every day for the past year or so. But, still…even though she read plenty of books with them, knowing there were _real_ vampires and werewolves was a bit…shocking.

But what really plagued Sam's mind was _why_ the 'pack' here at La Push had invited Danny to come. She was pretty sire it wasn't so he could learn about his 'heritage'. No, it was probably something so much bigger than that…but the Gothic girl just couldn't figure out _what_.

Of course, Danny wouldn't listen. He was actually having _fun_ – or trying to. It was actually grating on Sam's nerves.

_Well_, she thought to herself,_ everything happens in due time, I guess…_

* * *

Now, time? Alice was all about _timing_. Of course she was – being able to predict the future, why wouldn't she be?

Though…having your family and brother's girlfriend staring at you, trying to _make_ you see something, did get quite annoying.

"It's cloudy," she said for what seemed to be the fifty-millionth time. "I can't see _anything_ regarding Danny in the future! Or Sam!" she added when Emmett opened his mouth.

"But _why?"_ Carlisle demanded. Alice sighed.

"Again, I don't _know!_"

"There's obviously something up…" Edward muttered under his breath. Rosalie sighed.

"So, come _on_! Is he safe or _not?_" she demanded.

Alice sighed, the golden eyes of her family and the brown eyes of Bella on her. "I…I don't know. _I don't know."_


	6. Chapter 6

So, uh...hey guys. I'm sorry for the long absence - with this and all of my stories. I don't think I've updated any major stories in a few months - in some cases, years. O_o

Hopefully this will make it up to you...I've got another chapter. Albiet, it's short. But anyway - I've decided to divide this story now into parts. How many, I'm not sure. Hopefully I'll actually be able to get it done though...

But either way, I'm going on vacation so I won't be available for updates for a week. Even after that, updates might be slow...see, my cat, Dusty, recently passed (she was 18, and her kidneys began to fail...we had to put her down). I'm still a bit of a wreck, so I'm unfocused and a tad emotional about it. Also, I'm volunteering at a nature camp - and I have 5 books to read, plus a few textbook pages, for AP classes next year. Joy.

Maybe this will make it up to you, maybe not - but if you guys get impatient with me again, feel free to swamp me with messages demanding more updates, or even take this idea and make it your own. (My computer crashed last year and my notes on how this was going to end were wiped out in the process. So I'm currently winging it.)

Now, enough of my author's note that may end up being longer than the chapter. Here's the long-awaited update!

* * *

_**Phantom Moon**_

_**Chapter 6**_

"Still nothing?"

"Still nothing."

"He's been hanging around the bloodsuckers for a while - that ought to trigger his change soon."

"One would hope..."

* * *

"It's strange. I still can't see his future."

"...Wolf blood, perhaps?"

"Maybe...this interference is similar, but something else is contributing to it."

"But is he a threat to Bella, or us?"

"That, I cannot tell you. We'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Danny and Sam had stayed in Forks. Danny liked the town – there were no ghosts, for one thing – but he did miss his friends and family back home in Amity Park. He hoped Tucker and Jazz were alright, and able to handle any foes – with the 'help' of Jack and Maddie, of course.

But still, Danny's mind was racing. He tossed and turned, wondering why he couldn't go to sleep. Perhaps Nocturne was about? No, Nocturne would make it easier for him to sleep, so the ghost of dreams could feast on his nighttime thoughts…

And then a pain arched through Danny's body. The pain reminded him of electricity, of the shock he'd gotten after the accident. But there was no ghost, no portal, no source for this sensation…except for himself. What-?

His thoughts were cut off as the pain intensified, and a warm sensation began to spread along with the pain. He struggled to fight it, gripping onto his ice core…but it wasn't enough.

In the room next door, Sam was jolted awake by an earsplitting scream that slowly morphed into a bone-chilling howl.

_End Part 1_


End file.
